When you're gone
by Nina Vale
Summary: A series of one-shot song fics. all between ep. 17-19. DantexZhalia. last chapter up! R
1. Another Day

this is a bit changed version of my polish fick of The same title.

The song and Huntik belong to their respectful owners.

Song title: Another Day

Artist: Paramore

genre: rock

Paring: DantexZhalia

* * *

_And if you're listening, I miss you.  
And if you hear me now, I need you._

"I miss you like hell" he whispered into the space. He sighed. He really missed Zhalia although it had been just one day since she left them. He never imagined he will need someone to breathe and function normally. He always worked on his own, only occasionally teaming up with someone, but nothing permanent and long going. Only since he met Lok and Sophie he got a constant team. He haven't suspected that they would become his friends. At first they were only people whom he got paid from. And then Zhalia, he hadn't seen that coming either. He always got some attention from females but they were nothing much to him…but with Zhalia it was just different. Russet-haired man sighed. He truly needed her on this team..

_Where did you go, _

_'Cause you're not gone.  
_He wondered where she could have been. Of course he knew she lived in Netherlands in Rotterdam but she could have left the flat and live somewhere else. Organization was after her and she knew it, so she might have moved. Dante knew one thing, she wasn't gone forever yet. If she was, he would have know…

_Everyone knows there's something's wrong.  
__The wires are cut, and I'm alone_

He tried hard not to show others that he missed her, but they noticed and worried about him a little, they also tried to help. For example they avoided mentioning Zhalia in their conversation. When Guggenheim called and referred to her Lok said nothing and Sophie muttered under her breath only a 'fine say'. Lok only once let his tongue slip and said that there was only four of them now in rather sad voice. Dante could easily understand that. He too felt that their team was incomplete. It just felt empty without Zhalia. She was an equal for him, and great help. It wasn't like Lok and Sophie weren't good seekers, no. But they were just kids and he couldn't burden them with some tasks and problems. He truly felt alone without her there.

_I know we're getting closer.  
I know you're coming back for me this time.  
This time._

'no matter what she says Zhalia is still part of our team' said Lok when she disappeared and Dante truly wanted to believe that and hoped that Zhalia feels the same way and will be back. He would never tell anyone but on their mission in France he half expected her to appear from nowhere and help them out. Heck he sometimes subconsciously searched for her in the crowd.

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye._

He wondered if she feels the same. If she missies him, or needs him like he needed and missed her. He also knew that she left the team before she said her goodbyes, she wasn't a foundation agent, and there as always some kind of wall between them and he could feel that she will leave on their way back home when she was telling them her story. He somehow felt she would leave, thought he tried to push that feeling away.

_It's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me_

_I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
But it's okay, there's always another day._

And despite the fact that he hadn't met her in France or anywhere else for that matter, Dante still hoped that he will see her some day, soon. He hoped that when she would have troubles and need someone she would turn to him, that she would come back one day. Because she said she can't stay with them because se feels guilty and that didn't sound like final goodbye. One day she would stop feeling guilty and she would come back. He knew it and hoped for it.

_Your voice comes in and now it's fading.  
I can't believe this is so frustrating._

'I'm officially going mad' thought russet haired man as he walked down the street. Recently he started to hear Zhalia's voice whenever he went. This time was no different. He passed some group of people and thought she was near because he heard a voice very similar to hers. But just like always it faded away and appeared to be mistake. He really hated that. Why were his senses playing such tricks with him. He was truly getting frustrated now…

_Cause you never seem to understand  
And you let me slip straight through your hands  
How does it feel to be alone_

Why couldn't she understand what she meant for him? She always seemed surprised when he had acted nice to her, or said he understood. Couldn't she notice that he was saying this to keep her with him? Dante also wondered why she hadn't come back still. She felt guilty, he knew but he would help her, they all would. He would do anything for her and give her all she had lacked in her life. Need of belonging, love, friendship, companionship. And she just let it all slip. Dante sighed it was all wrong. She didn't want to be alone…did she? Yet she choose to be alone again.

_I know we're getting closer.  
I know you're coming back for me this time.  
This time.  
And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye.  
And it's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye.  
But it's okay, there's always another day.  
If you ever find what you were looking for.  
__I will be __waiting there.  
I will be there._

Dante knew she just needed to think it over and forgive herself.

'I will wait for you' he thought 'and I will be there for you when you will decide to come back and when you will sort everything out'

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye.  
And it's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye.  
But it's okay, there's always another day._

"welcome back" he whispered into her ear while he hold her in Metz's house. He knew this day would eventually come.

* * *

and how was it? you liked it or hated it? I just had idea with that song, because I was wondering how Dante could have felt when Zhalia left and I had few variants. This is most optimistic one…others are a bit more melacholic...


	2. Alone in this house

Dante might be a little OOC here

I don't own anything. Accept the idea...

* * *

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I've got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

I was alone again. It was rather dark in the living room. The only source of light was from the TV, but the sound was off. I sighed. I had no idea why I switched it on… it was just few hours since Zhalia walked out of my life. I couldn't get those pictures out of my headed. All my most fresh memories were of her and I wondered how it could have been if she stayed with me. It was clear that I will never get over her. Not in this life at least. When I finally realized Zhalia left for real my heart fell into peaces…

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I've thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To Hell with my pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_  
I never showed much of my feelings in public. I was thought that as a top agent and team leader I must always be the strong one, calm and collected and control my emotions. But right now I didn't care for being strong, top agent or pro. These emotions were too strong to handle them and push them away. I always had to be calm, so I kept all my emotions bottled up and now the pressure was just too much. For the first time since Metz came home cursed I felt like crying. Truly years of bottling up your feelings leads to most uncharacteristic outcomes.  
_Would it help if i turned the sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

Maybe listing to song while just sitting would do the trick or maybe books…some classical epistolary novel full of love letters…anything to just get rid of this feeling and move on. I couldn't worry my team or let Metz know that I'm hurting. He was in pain himself. He couldn't worry about me.  
_Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I've thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To Hell with my pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry..._  
_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I've thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To Hell with this pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry..._

I looked back on TV screen. It was all blurred.

"why this damn pain has to be so harsh" I murmured as single tear rolled down my cheek

* * *

ahh I do love this song….It's just so…beautiful and romantic….and nope I skipped the part with drinking…it just didn't seem like Dante. hope you liked it…


	3. You are my love

ok. this is another chapter. Zhalia this time

I don't own a thing. accept the transtaltion. It's mine

**song: You are my love**

**artist: Yui Mikano**

**source: Tsubasa Chronicles**

**

* * *

**

_ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_namida no nioi ga shita_

_(On my rainy soaked cheeks_

_The faint scent of tears)_

I walked through rainy streets of Rotterdam. Even thought I was getting wet, I was quite happy that it's raining. At least people wouldn't notice my tears. I never liked showing feelings, especially in public, and especially tears. Life thought me that tears are sign of weakness, that's why I like to cry when it's raining, people take tears for raindrops and it's safe to cry.

_yasashii manazashi no_

_tabibito_

_(a warm gaze on the face of_

_traveler)_

I sighed, as imagine of Dante's face appeared in my head. He always had gentle look in his eyes whenever he looked at me, wherever we traveled…the way he smiled at me when we were in Ireland for example

_shizuka ni hibiiteru_

_natsukashii ongaku _

_omoidasenai kioku_

_samayou_

_(In the background faintly echoes _

_nostalgic music _

_memories I can't recall _

_wander aimlessly)_

My memories…I remember everything, all my childhood on the street and all that but I can't remember my family thought lately, since I left the team some vogue, misty images started to appear…some place I belonged to, some long forgotten feeling of being loved...

_yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de_

_omoi no kienai basho made _

_futari de_

_tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

_(dream is a flight on these tiny wing__s_

_to the land where memories _

_never fade _

_where we cam be together _

_far away across the sea and sky)_

When I close my eyes I dream. I dream of beautiful place, where me and Dante can be together forever, where we are happy, where I never was an agent and spy, where is no Organization, where I can remember my family and my time with them…

_kurai yoru no naka de_

_watashi wo terashiteru_

_(The dark night surrounds me _

_but the light starts to shine within me)_

I used to live in darkness and cold all my life. I couldn't remember my family and early life, I didn't know where I came from, I didn't have a place to belong to. Then I lived in another cold world, where feelings and people never mattered with someone who never truly cared for me. I lived in lies and I believed them. I was sarcastic and cold all the time, but it all started to change when I met Dante. He brought light back to my life. I started to feel that this darkness that surrounded my heart starts to clear…

_yasashii manazashi no_

_anata ni_

_(the warm gaze shows on your face)_

I still can't forget that look on his face when we were talking on that train, and later when I was parting from them. There was warmness and gentleness in his eyes. That's how he always looks at me in my dreams and memories. Always with gentle look in his eyes.

_aitai..._

_(I want to meet __ you)_

"I miss you so much" I whispered gently as another tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

I know it's short but song is rather short as well and I didn't want to change it to some babbling. I hope you liked it listen to the song japanese version is so sad(sniff...)


	4. Bittersweet

ok. there are going to be few more chapters. there will be one at the end with both Dante and Zhalia pov's and I think that some of you can guess what that song will be….right now Dante again because it seems that nearly every song about missing someone is form point of view of the person who was left by the other so I was kind of forced to focus on Dante more…but now with the story…

**song: Bittersweet**

**artist: Within Temptation**

**genre: gothic/synchronic rock**

**

* * *

**

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?_

Dante Vale switched on his cell-phone and flipped trough his address book. It was an umpteen time he wondered if she would come back and stay on his team…with him forever when he tells her how he feels about her and how he needs here there. Maybe then she would return? Or maybe it would just scare her away. He didn't know her feelings for him and besides it was past midnight now. She was probably asleep. Russet haired man sighed deeply and tossed the phone away.

_Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go  
_

He never knew it will turn that way. He never knew he would fall in love from the first sight…or nearly from the first sight. He never suspected her to be a spy. Neither that his life will turn upside down when she will leave. He never thought that single person going out of life can change someone so much. He sighed as he closed his eyes. This image of her when she was talking with him on the train or the warmth he felt when she put her hand on his shoulder. It felt nice. It helped him a lot when he felt down because of Metz. She understood him probably better that anyone else. He shook his head. He never wanted her to walk away…it really hurt him when she did. He kept having this dreams where she kept appearing, coming to him and whenever he reached for her she smiled sadly and disappeared in thin air…

_A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since your gone_

For a moment he had it. He had the woman he loved by his side and he just let it all go. He let her slip right trough his hands. He didn't know what was happening with her, what she was doing and this silence was driving him mad. How could he know if she weren't in trouble and that, that was the reason behind her silence? Such thoughts were tormenting him lately very often. He shook his head. he couldn't think about it right now…he had to focus on missions.

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you_

Ever since she left, Zhalia had been all he dreamt about and (save Metz) all he thought about and even things connected with Metz made him think about her. The only thing that would ever get her out of his mind and stop distracting him during a mission was her presence by his side. Everyday he was waiting for her to come back...

_If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go  
_

'If I had only told her' thought Dante as he looked out of the plane's window 'if I had only asked her to stay…tell her that this team needs her…that I want her to stay with us. That she won't be alone again…and that the best way to repay for her betrayal is to stay. Then she would stay. I'm sure...we grew so close together. I can feel it. Now she's gone and all this time of getting to know each other, all this progress was in vain…'

_The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone  
_

He was thankful however ridiculous it sounded that they had discovered her betrayal later, after all these missions. If they knew straight away and if she had left sooner then he wouldn't have those memories of her and those memories, memories of all they have been trough kept him going when she wasn't there.

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you_

He knew that no matter what she said and what will happen she will be always in his heart and that he will be waiting for her. As long as it will take

* * *

uff I wrote it. I hope it didn't come out crappy or something…and that it's not difficult to read and it makes sense. If not I will rewrite it…see you next time.


	5. Ohne Dich

Disclaimer: Huntik belongs to Big Bocca and Rainbow Distribution. Song belongs to Rammstein

*sniff* I intended to put this later on after 'Here Without you' but *sniff* 'Pirates' changed my mind...such a sad chapter there...

* * *

_Ich werde in die Tannen gehen_

_Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen_

_(I'm going into the fir trees_

_There where__ I last saw her)_

Dante sighed as he looked into the direction of door. Zhalia had been standing there just few minutes ago. She just said her goodbyes and then disappeared in thin air…he had a feeling it was the last time he had seen her…

_Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land_

_und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand_

_(But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land_

_and upon the ways behind the edge of the forest)_

Lok and Sophie finally decided it's time for them to leave. Dante offered to walk with them because he had something 'to check' and 'business to do'. Teenagers bought it, or at least they pretended to and asked no questions. He decided to take the longer road on his way back home and walk trough the park, somehow he didn't feel like returning to empty house quick. The sun was slowly setting behind the trees making their shadows fall longer, and everything looked like some kind of cloak or scarf.

_Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer_

_Weh mir, oh weh_

_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_(And the __forest it is so black an__d empty_

_Woe is me, oh woe_

_And the birds sing no more)_

Stars started to appear on the night sky, the park was dark and empty, everyone left for some nicer and more crowded places in the city. Dante however didn't mind it. He wanted to be alone. The fact the all the birds that sang during the day were asleep wasn't bothering him too. They just like people would just annoy the hell out of him. He wasn't in the mood for any happy and joyful sounds.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_

_Ohne dich_

_(Without you I cannot be_

_Without you)_

Zhalia was the only thing on his mind now…he couldn't believe that she left just like that. Life without her was just impossible. He couldn't imagine going on missions without her, fighting the organization without her help…she was his right hand and much, much more..

_Mit dir bin ich auch allein_

_Ohne dich_

_(With __you I am alone too_

_Without you)_

She had been his only support, only person he could confess his worries and doubs. Because despite being pro and top agent he still had his limits and sometimes felt weak and doubtful or frustrated. With high rank there was great responsibility and he knew it. On top of that was that business with Metz. Lok and Sophie were nice and helpful kids but they didn't really understand things, they were too young. Zhalia was the only one who understood him fully, she was the only one who could help him carry this weight and now that she was gone he was alone again, and moreover this all felt much more heavier right now.

_Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich_

_Mit dir s__tehen die Sekunden_

_Lohnen nicht_

_(Without you I count the hours without you_

_With you the seconds stand still_

_They aren't worth __It)_

He looked at his watch, and was surprised by the fact that only two or three seconds passed since he looked at it last time. For him every single second was ages, without Zhalia.

He remembered the time they talked on the train. He was about to tell her how he feels about her, when he was looking into her eyes or talked with her it was like time stood still and he didn't want these moments to end. Without her the passing time wasn't worth anything...

_Auf den Ästen in den Gräben_

_ist es nun still und ohne Leben_

_(On the branches in the ditches_

_it's now silent and without life)_

Everything was becoming more and more still as time passed. Everything seemed to be asleep, even wind wasn't blowing. It seemed like the nature was adjusting to Dante's mood. He too felt completly empty and lifeless inside.

_Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer_

_Weh mir, oh weh_

_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_(__And breathing becomes oh so hard for me_

_Woe is me, oh woe_

_And the birds sing no more)_

He sighed shallowly. He felt too much weight on his chest to be able to breathe properly. Even thought the night was rather chilly especially in the park and near the water, Dante felt like he was suffocating and the air was so stuffy that he was sure he could cut it with a knife.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_

_Ohne dich_

_Mit dir bin ich auch allein_

_Ohne dich_

_Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich_

_Mit dir stehen die Sekunden_

_Lohnen nicht ohne dich_

_(Without you I cannot be_

_Without you_

_With you I am alone too_

_Without you_

_Without you I count the hours without you_

_With you the seconds stand still_

_They aren't worth it without You)_

Finally he reached his house. The lights in nearby houses were switched down. Dante glanced at his watch again and discovered to his great surprise that it was nearly midnight. He hadn't realized how long he had been wandering around the park.

'If Zhalia was here she would probably grow worried if I were out of the house for so long without taking my mobile with me' he thought 'but then agian…if she was here I wouldn't be out for so long. I would come straight home…' He shook his head opening the door to his house and walking in. He looked around. It felt so unfamiliar, cold and empty. Dante sighed as he tossed his coat on the chair and fell on the sofa. Going to his own room was too much effort for him right now. He lied down staring at the ceiling. His thoughts started to circulate around Zhalia agian.

'it's not worth it..living here' he thought 'without you'

* * *

ok I know…long and boring as hell and I should throw it away…but I just started to feel melancholic..I do love this song. It's the best one Rammstein has(the second best is engel and third best mein hertz brennt(My heart burns-it gives me shivers)


	6. Wish you were here

I do not own Huntik it belongs to Bog Bocca and Rainbow Distribution, the song belongs to Blacmore's Night

I decided to change the song

**song: Wish you were here**

**artist: Blackmore's night**

**genere: folk-rock **

* * *

_Wish You Were Here_  
_ Wish You Were Here..._  
_ Me, oh, my country man,_  
_ Wish You Were Here..._  
_ I Wish You Were Here..._  
_ Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,_  
_ And I miss you like hell,_  
_ And I'm feeling blue..._

Zhalia was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was a day or so since she bid goodbyes to her friends and departed from them and she already started to regret it. She missed th...she missed Dante. She wished he was here with her. Even thought it wasn't winter outside it was winter in her soul. She felt horrible: betrayed, confused, hollow and cold, and missing him made it even worse.

_I've got feelings for you,_  
_ Do you still feel the same?_  
_ From the first time I laid my eyes on you,_  
_ I felt joy of living,_  
_ I saw heaven in your eyes..._  
_ In yor eyes..._

He was the first and only man she had fallen in love with, ever since she saw him for the first time. He had felt some kind of regard for her as well, she was sure of it. He trusted her, and believed in her all the time, she saw it not only in the way he acted towards her but mostly in his eyes, when he first said he trusted her in that cave then when he repeated that in Ireland and of course on that train in Romania...no one ever looked at her like that. He made her like her life more, he gave her life some sort of new meaning, he showed her that it doesn't have to be bad...for the first time in her life she realy started to LIVE...Klaus and all that was an illusion and lie, now she knew it.

_Wish you were here..._  
_ Me, oh, my country man,_  
_ Wish You Were Here..._  
_ I Wish You Were Here..._  
_ Don't you know the snow is getting colder,_  
_ And I miss you like hell..._  
_ And I'm feeling blue..._  
_ I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,_  
_ I miss everything about you..._  
_ Every second's like a minute,_  
_ Every minute's like a day_  
_ When you're far away..._

She missed everything about him, his kindness, his laugh, his smile. There was always kindness, warmness and gentelness in his smile, that dispite everything she always foud herself smiling back at him. Dark haired woman sighed, she left the team very recently, it wasn't even a week but it seemed like ages to her. Every hour seemed like years when she wasn't with Dante.

_The snow is getting colder, baby,_  
_ I Wish You Were Here..._  
_ A battlefield of love and fear,_  
_ And I Wish You Were Here..._  
_ I've got feelings for you,_  
_ From the first time I laid my eyes on you.._

As time went by the 'winter' inside her was getting much worse, she felt so cold that her body started to react to this. She found herslef shivering as if it was realy below zero. Moreover she couldn't sleep, because of nigtmares. She often dreamt about her childhood on the streets and being alone. It was always her greatest fear...being alone and unloved. Sometimies in her dreams she foundherslef running after Dante and she couldn't reach him. Like she was running in place. No matter how hard she tried, how laud she called she couldn't get to him. These dreams often left her sweating, shivering or even crying. In such moments she wished even more for him to be there, ever since she met him she knew that he was her chance for escaping from lonliness and fears.

"I wish you were here" she whimpered as she curled up shivering both from fear and clodness "It's so cold and dark here..."

* * *

ok so how was that? I hope it's not boring or stiupid or anything...I'll re-write it agian if needed...:) soon I shall finish this story...


	7. When you're gone

Both Huntik and the song belong to their respectful owners. I do not profit from this, it's a pure fan work done for the sake of itself. 

**song: when you're gone(best song by Avril!..)**

**artist: Avril Lavigne**

**genre: rock**

**

* * *

**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
_

Dante Vale wasn't the kind of person who shared his worries, doubts and feelings with others. He as a pro and top agent learned to cope with troubles all by himself, but then he met Zhalia Moon and things changed, he finally found someone he felt like he could share his worries with and ask for help.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_

He was always surprised that it still was summer, and the same week when they got another mission to Paris. It seemed like years had passed since that mission in Romania, not to mention their first mission toghether.

Bed in the room she occupied when she stayed in Venice was made up neatly it was hard to believe that she had been there only recently.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_  
When she had left, he had been staring at the place where she disappeared for some time before he snapped back into reality again. It was then when he realized how truly he needed her in his life. She was the only one who fully understood him and who was capable of supporting him. Lok and Sophie were his friends and all but he didn't feel like opening his heart fully to them.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
_  
When she walked out of his life and when he realized she's really gone and won't be there on their next mission his heart felt into pieces, and every peace of it missed her. Without her there was always something missing on their team, he got used to having her there and it was strange that now there was only him, Sophie, Lok and Cherit. It was like entirely different team.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Zhalia always knew what to say, when she was around him, no matter how he felt or what was happening. She knew how to keep him going and restore his spirits. That talk on the train to Dracula's castle was the best example. He was truly down that day but after she put her hand on his shoulder and showed him some understanding, he felt better. He didn't know how it would be now without her…

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
_

He never felt that way about anyone before, all the women he met were only workmates for him or in best case friends. But nothing beyond it. He off course knew what love was and how it felt but only in theory, form what other people told him or from what he saw or red. He knew that you miss someone you love when they're gone, but he never actually knew that it could be so strong. Everything reminded him of her. When he was in Paris with his team, when they were in that passage it reminded him of how they searched that secret chamber and catacombs for Ring of Arc, just like last time it was Lok who found the secret entrance. Only thing was, on previous mission she was with them.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
_  
Dante loved everything about her, how she was always ready for the mission, how quick she responded when they were attacked and how fast she figured things out and was capable of coming out with a plan. How gracefully she moved during a battle, she looked like she was dancing not fighting for her life.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
_  
He knew that they were made for each other, he could feel it. Zhalia was 'the one' and he wanted to spent rest of his life with her by his side. they understood each other the best, he never had to explain things twice to her, sometimes even he didn't have to say a thing…it was just like she was reading his mind. It was so easy to picture their life together.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Dante wished Zhalia was there with them…with him, he was doing everything to make that happen and to make her see how much he cared. Without her it was difficult to breathe properly. He truly needed her.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face__ I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

It was getting worse and worse with every day, without her, Metz was with each day closer to death, and their missions were getting also more and more important and complicated, they encountered stronger agents from Organization and Zhalia's presence was more and more needed. Dante needed someone equal to help him, not only with missions but also with his own problems and everyday life, someone who understood him, someone who was ready to help him out and stand by his side no matter what and that person was Zhalia. Russet haired male sighed as he fell on his bed.

"I miss you" he said into the air " and I need you, you don't even know how much"

* * *

hope you liked it. now I shall work on the last chapter. The song can be easily guessed for some of you because I used it though not for fanfic…and check out the official video for this song...It's so moving. It always brings tears to my eyes...it's one of the best songs about missing someone no matter if they're dead or alive and just left or you two just parted...and the way she sings...it says everything. Even if you don't like avril's voice you have to admit it...


	8. No air

ok. the last chapter. Both pov's.

**song: No air**

**artist: Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown**

**genre: hip-hop**

* * *

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
_  
Dante was lying down staring at the ceiling, ever since Zhalia had left he had problems with breathing. Sometimes he woke up breathless, gasping for air. It was really becoming difficult and he was afraid that one of those days he will suffocate. If she won't come back.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

In Rotterdam, Netherlands Zhalia Moon was doing exactly the same thing. Staring at the ceiling and thinking about Dante. She already regretted leaving him, she felt so empty and incomplete. She had left a large part of her heart with him. It felt like she had some hollow, black hole in her chest. But she couldn't come back, she felt so ashamed. She wondered if Dante understood this confused feelings in her heart. She didn't want him to think she was indifferent…

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_  
Previously they both lived alone, and were used to it, but after they met, they got used to each other and it was difficult and impossible to come back to living just on their own. For each of them the other was the missing peace they needed in life, to make it complete. They couldn't breathe without one another.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
_

Dante sighed, shallowly it wasn't good at all, the atmosphere was so stuffy and heavy like some kind of thick cloak and it was getting thicker and thicker with every day. It felt like there was very little or no air at all. He often felt a bit out of it when she wasn't there that's why he asked her to come and help whenever they got a new mission but it never was that strong.

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
__No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

Zhalia was having the same problem. She felt like she was drowning, with water closing done on her, cutting the air of and making it more and more difficult to breathe as time passed. She wondered if Dante feels the same and how is he coping alone, without her, provided that he cared that is.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
_  
Dark haired woman couldn't take it any longer. She had to return to Dante and as fast as possible. She started to think about the way to repay for her betrayal by helping team up on some kind of mission. There was nothing that could stop her and hold her back. She would find a way to be come back to Dante.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
_  
Russet haired man looked out of the window was they were flying to another place, on another mission. It was another few days and even thought it was nearly impossible for him to breathe, he still was alive. He had no idea why or how on earth was it possible, but to tell the truth he didn't even care to know.

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
__It's so hard for me to breathe  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_No air, air_

'I wonder where she is' thought Dante on his way to Turkey 'I hope I'll see her soon or I'll suffocate'

'I can't take it any longer' thought Zhalia as her plane to Turkey took off 'I must come back to him…see him just for a minute I can't breathe…'

'there is no air without you' they both thought at the same time.

* * *

Ok so how was that? shorter that some of my other chapters. as you can see these song are all different in some kind of way and there're not all of the same genre. I hope you liked both this chapter and the story in general as an idea of one-shot collection. I can't decide whether my next story should be The Witch's Ghost: Huntik Style or Too Late: episode 26 with a twist meaning Mezt dying before they defeated Professor, and Dante being depressed about it. There is a poll on my profile. Vote for stories please :) byeee


End file.
